Un Interrogatoire très très spécial
by Neshisha
Summary: Quand Tony se retrouve sur la sellette, ca fait des étincelles


NDLR: Les personnages ne sont pas a moi , mais à Donald P Belissario

Un commentaire, ou deux ou trois ou...Quinze!

Ca fait toujours plaisir:p

une histoire d'amour peut elle durer toujours?

c'est la question que Ziva se posait a cet instant précis.

Ou plutôt une histoire d'amour a sens unique peut elle durer toujours?

Ses sentiments étaient devenus limpides au moment même ou elle avait compris que Tony était amoureux de Jeanne. La révélation dans ces conditions avait été plutot dure a encaisser. Et depuis, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque minute qu'il avait passé aux côtés de cette autre lui avaient été autant d'aiguilles enfoncées dans son coeur. Ziva avait souffert, de cette souffrance lente qui se consume a l'interieur, de celle qui nous donne envie de hurler sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de notre bouche.

Celle qui nous donne l'impression de suffoquer et de nous noyer a chaque fois qu'on le voit avec l'intruse. De celles qui vous font marcher sous la pluie pendant des heures, n'esperant rien d'autre que cette souffrance CESSE. Qu'elle cesse. Et c'etait encore pire depuis que Tony et La Cruche avaient le seul obstacle qui les separait a present, c'etait eux mêmes. Mais elle savait que ces exutoires ne servaient a rien. Que peu importe si elle s'enfuyait a des milliers de kilometres, si elle traversait le desert, si elle se blindait derriere des regles et des lois, peu importe.

L'amour qu'elle lui portait la devastait, anihilait sa volonté, jusqu'a la mettre plus bas que terre. Elle qui n'aimait que les films d'action se retrouvait a pleurer devant moulin rouge. Elle qui n'avait jamais voulu d'enfant crevait d'envie de se retrouver mère de famille overbookée avec un break pour emmener ses fils au foot. Elle qui n'avait jamais vécu avec un homme révait devant les robes de mariée et pleurait comme une madeleine devant la petite maison dans la prairie.

Tony, de son côté ne voyait pas qu'elle souffrait. Il se rendait bien compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez elle mais il mettait ca sur le compte des hormones, de l'horloge biologique, ou de nimporte laquelle des conneries derriere laquelle les hommes se retranchent quand ils ne veulent pas faire l'effort de comprendre. Ou peut etre parce qu'ils ont peur de ce qu'ils decouvriraient si jamais malgré tout ils décidaient de faire cet effort.

McGee, lui avait malgré tout décidé de faire cet effort. Et il n'avait pas été bien surpris de ce qu'il avait découvert: Ziva s'amaigrissait rougissait, palissait, ne regardait pas Tony en face. Même un observateur aussi peu aguerri que Mc Gee avait compris l'evidence: Ziva était amoureuse de Macho-Man.

Il en avait parlé avec Abby, et elle était d'accord avec lui. Il avait envie de botter les fesses de Tony, et Abby avait envie de detruire une partie plus intime de son anatomie. Ils avaient deja essayé d'ouvrir les yeux de Tony, mais ceux ci restaient irremediablement collés comme avec de la super glu renforcée avec du mastic. Et pendant ce temps la, Ziva deperissait. Mais tout cela allait bientot changer. Car Abby et Mc Gee avaient concu un plan diabolique pour modifier le cours du destin des deux autres.

Pour cela ils avaient besoin de quatre accessoires: Un siege de bureau. Une corde. Une camera video avec transmetteur-emetteur. Et une bonne dose de chance Et tout cela se presenta un beau jour d'automne. Le destin était avec eux. Gibbs s'etait fait traîner de force par la directrice a une commemoration pour les anciens combattants de la guerre du golfe. Abby en profita pour attirer Tony dans la piece attenant a son labo . Ou McGee l'attendait dans un coin, et l'assomma avec une batte de base ball. Lorsque Tony se reveilla, il était ligoté au siege, avec cordes et menottes.

Et Abby était devant lui avec un sourire de tortionnaire et une caméra vidéo posée sur un trepied

-Abby , détache moi!! s'enerva le jeune italien en grincant des dents

-Sûrement pas! lui dit la jeune gothique

Tony essaya de se liberer plusieurs fois. Sans succes, Abby etait particulierement douée pour le ligotage pensa Mc Gee . Ce dernier était planqué dans une piece adjacente. Avec un grand ecran. Et Ziva juste a côté de lui. Il avait egalement amené la jeune israelienne sous un pretexte bidon. Et elle se tenait la, a la fois si belle et si desemparée. Et elle regardait Tony, Ligoté et Abby en dominatrice. La scene valait sans nul doute son pesant d'or. Tony finit par se faire une raison. Il soupira et rendit les armes.

-Bon OK je vois! quest ce que tu veux, Abby, en echange de ma liberation ?

-La verité.

-Sur quoi?

-Sur Ziva et Toi

-Il n'y a pas de Ziva et moi

-A qui la faute?

Tony s'etait imperceptiblement redressé. Et les yeux de Ziva s'etaient remplis de larmes.

-Je n'ai qu'une chose a dire, Abby, lanca Tony: Regle numero douze.: ne jamais frequenter un collegue

-Regle numero treize, réplique la laborantine, les regles sont faites pour etre enfreintes.

-Arrête, Abby, il n'y a rien entre Ziva et moi

-C'est ta faute, Tony, s'il n'y a rien et tu le sais

Le jeune italien soupira.

-C'est pas si simple...Depuis mon histoire avec Jeanne elle est devenue distante. J'ai rompu avec Jeanne parce que je me suis rendu compte que... Je m'etais trompé. Que Ziva était... sans doute la femme de ma a present j'ai perdu tout ca...

-Tu n'as rien perdu , lança une voix derriere lui.

Il tourna la tête a toute vitesse. ZIVA!! elle était la, tremblante et hesitante. Et même en fouillant dans ses souvenirs, tony n'avait jamais vu Ziva trembler. Abby s'eclipsa discretement. Et Ziva prit sa place sur la table en face de Tony.

-Ziva...commenca Tony

-TAIS TOI. lanca l'israelienne pour une fois c'est moi qui parle. Tu m'as décue, Tony...

-Décue? -Moi qui croyais que j'allais débarquer et que tu allais m'embrasser, comme dans les films... -

-Je suis attaché, malheureusement, au cas ou t'aurais pas remarqué

-"Lamour brise toutes les chaînes"cita Ziva

-Et dans ton répertoire de citations y'aurait pas: "les clefs ouvrent les menottes?" répliqua Tony

Comme par hasard, Abby entra a ce moment précis, avec les fameuses clefs, et détacha ressortit aussi brusquement qu'elle était entrée. Tony se leva, se frictionna les poignets, et se dirigea droit vers la caméra vidéo.

-Désolé, dit il en s'adressant a l'objectif, c'est censuré, interdit aux moins de dix huit ans.

Tony coupa la caméra, et on entendit des gromelements venant de la piece d'a côté. Ziva esquissa un sourire et regarda Tony.

-Alors on fait quoi, maintenant?

-Je tiens toujours mes promesses dit il en s'approchant d'elle en souriant

-C'est a dire?

-Interdit aux moins de dix huit ans.

Il se pencha vers elle, et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-T'en as mis du temps! murmura Ziva

-J'ai été bloqué dans les embouteillages...Mais la prochaine fois je prends le train dit il en plongeant a nouveau sur ses levres

Un an plus tard, jour pour jour, Tony mit un genou a terre pour la supplier de l'epouser.

Et un an plus tard, jour pour jour, elle lui répondit oui.

Voila, fini!!!! vous avez aimé?


End file.
